


Подарок

by LRaien



Category: Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Humor, Intrigue, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Джей выбирает подарок для напарника, и для этого приходится зайти в весьма специфичный магазин. Но не волнуйтесь: заботливая консультант Элла готова задать множество уточняющих вопросов, чтобы помочь!
Relationships: Agent Jay & Agent Kay (Men in Black), Agent Jay & Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> предлагаемый ассортимент автор знает по беглому прочтению странички в Википедии.

Стоило агенту Джею перешагнуть порог магазина, как чёртиком из табакерки выскочила продавец-консультант, сияя улыбкой:  
— Добро пожаловать! Что из нашего богатого ассортимента желаете приобрести?  
Джею немедленно захотелось достать нейрализатор и сделать вид, что он сюда вовсе не заходил, но желание сделать хороший подарок для Кея было сильнее. В конце концов, разве пристало агенту ЛВЧ бояться обычного — даже не инопланетного! — магазина?  
Но полные товара прилавки угнетали, заставляя чувствовать себя неуютно. Большинство странных предметов и приборов были лишь отдалённо знакомы агенту, а доброжелательность продавца пугала не меньше зубастой пасти какой-нибудь мерзкой инопланетной твари. На фирменном бейджике значилось «Элла», но обратиться к консультанту по имени было нелегко решиться.  
— Хотел приобрести... Что-то... Ну, вроде этого, — Джей наугад ткнул в витрину.  
— Уверены, что этот тип вам подойдёт? — Элла изогнула бровь. — Этот вариант коротковат для вас, да и начинать я бы советовала не с него. Вы уже пользовались чем-то подобным?  
— Я, честно говоря, новичок...  
— Есть разные типы, — заботливо защебетала консультант. — Драйверы, вуды, гибриды, айроны, веджи...  
— А чем они различаются? — рискнул поинтересоваться Джей.  
— О, материалом головки, рекомендуемым углом наклона, да много чем! У нас есть двадцать девять разных типов! Полный набор не желаете?  
— Н-нет, я...  
— Понятно, в первый раз?  
Сглотнув, Джей кивнул. Элла заулыбалась ещё шире:  
— Себе выбираете?  
— Н-нет, я...  
— Партнёру?  
— Д-да...  
— Хм-м... — озадачилась Элла. — Давайте-ка подумаем... Какого роста ваш партнёр?  
— Вот такого, — Джей показал ладонью.  
— Ясно, а цвет глаз?  
Джей поперхнулся.  
— Это имеет значение?!  
— Нет, — пожала плечами консультант. — Но зато сможем выбрать какой-нибудь подходящий цвет...  
Это оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось Джею, но он, похоже, оказался в опытных руках. Элла оказалась очень внимательна, засыпала агента кучей вопросов, и в результате нужный вариант был подобран.  
— Можно упаковку понейтральнее? — улыбнулся Джей, подойдя к кассе.  
— Хотите сделать сюрприз? — подмигнула Элла. — Конечно, без проблем. Кстати, — она цокнула языком, — а не желаете ли приобрести набор насадок?  
Джей замер, представив, как вновь придётся проходить через эти круги Ада, и мысленно проклял себя в тысячный раз за эту проклятую идею. Ну почему, почему он решил в этот раз сам придумать подарок Кею на Рождество? И не просто ограничиться чем-то нейтральным, не-е-ет, это же слишком просто! Да и стыдно дарить столь близкому человеку безликий подарок или очередной пылесборник.  
Но если бы Джей тогда знал, что так сложно и невероятно проблематично будет выбрать клюшку для гольфа!


End file.
